


M is for Magic

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Alphabet Drabble Series II [13]
Category: Fall of Ile-Rien - Martha Wells
Genre: Child Tremaine, Children, Drabble, Gen, Magic, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tremaine was not satisfied with the explanation and shook the sphere again, listening to the chimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M is for Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flamebyrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebyrd/gifts).



> Written ages ago - just getting around to reposting from my journal.

Tremaine was not satisfied with the explanation and shook the sphere again, listening to the chimes. "But how does the magic work, Uncle Ari?"

Arisilde smiled. "It's very simple. When you talk to it just right, sphere knows what you want to do. Then it talks to the ether and tells it how to do just that!"

Tremaine still looked dubious. "How do you talk to it right?"

"If you want to do a spell, you have to talk to it with your own magic. But you should talk to it anyway, or it might get very lonely and sad."


End file.
